


You, Forever

by AmberLynnWrites



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Feels, But also, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Reader, but that's at the end of this series, ill say no more, mega angst, mega fluff, potential infinity war spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynnWrites/pseuds/AmberLynnWrites
Summary: After the events of the Sokovia Accords, you’re on the run with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson, but it’s hard to focus on undercover missions when someone who is an important part of your past is so far away.





	You, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: You think you’re hard to read, but Steve Rogers knows better.

It’s the type of morning that’s rainy and everything looks gray. You’re sitting in a stiff chair with a hot cup of coffee warming the palm of your hand as you look out the window of the musty motel you and the rest of your now rogue members were staying in. 

Secret Avengers, that’s the title Sam gave to you, Natasha, and Steve one night after an undercover mission in London. Ever since the Accords, the four of you have been traveling country to country doing only what you all knew best: fighting the good fight. It was the only thing you could do really without having to face the U.S. Government. But knowing that you were with Steve, you felt safe. You had a lot of respect for him and even during the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. he managed to be there for you since it had taken quite the toll on you.

And Bucky Barnes had taken a toll on you, too. You were there with Steve in Wakanda when Bucky had been taken in by King T’Challa himself. You didn’t know the man well but throughout the entirety of the Accords, you grew fond of him and found yourself a little attached. Though your moments with him were quiet and short, you couldn’t help but feel the undeniable connection. You had a history with HYDRA. A history you wished could be wiped out by Wakandan technology, too.

There’s no point in thinking about that right now.

“You’re up early,” Steve’s even and deep and smooth voice startles you a bit. Looking at him, you’re still not used to seeing the man with a full on beard and long hair. You smile, however, and sip your coffee.

“Just enjoying the morning,” You lie straight through your teeth. Steve knows that.

“That’s bullshit. What’s on your mind?” Steve asks you in a softer voice as he crouches down next to you.

“I just… I know we’ve been doing this for a couple of months now. I’m fine. I just can’t seem to stop thinking about all that has happened. It’s weird. The Avengers were my adoptive family and now that it’s a little broken…” Your voice trails off, knowing the words you spoke would make Steve feel guilty, but that wasn’t your intention at all.

And Steve does have a sense of guilt in him, one that he hasn’t been able to ignore for quite some time now. He places his hand on your knee and nods, “I’m sorry,” He whispers, his blue eyes boring into yours. You shake your head,

“No, Steve, don’t be. I’m just–I’ve always been sensitive. And I just can’t stop thinking about…”

“Bucky…”

“Bucky.”

Steve sighs heavily, “I know. Me too. But he’s safe now in their hands.”

“I know–I know. I just–I wish I could talk to him, you know? Just having a sense that he’s okay isn’t enough for me. I wish we could just call T’Challa and ask how his progress is going…”

Steve quirks an eyebrow, “I mean, we can.”

“We–what?”

Steve runs a hand through his hair and Sam shifts in his bed, sleeping. Steve nods and sighs, “I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t think it would matter. You know, we have our thing goin’ on here, and he’s dealing with his thing there. But… I know you and Bucky have a history. I don’t know much about it but I know it’s there. I can make a call to T’Challa and ask him about Bucky, if you’d like?”

You set your cup of coffee between your legs and nod, placing your hand on top of his that rest your knee, “I would appreciate that so much, Steve.”

* * *

One would think that a place like Wakanda would have scorching hot temperatures, but Bucky Barnes is pleasantly surprised to wake up to a cool breeze almost every morning. That or a few kids giggling around him with smiles brighter than the sun.

He doesn’t mind. It’s nice.

He likes it here because everything is _soft_. The morning light, the breeze, the grass, the bed he lays on… the clothes he is wrapped in. For a man who has known roughness and hard and cold all his life, this is a nice change.

Slowly opening his eyes he doesn’t see any kids in his hut. Instead the morning light shines in through the opening on his face. He shuts his blue eyes quickly as he sits up, opening them again and taking a deep breath.

Serenity.

Birds are chirping outside. He sees from where he is sitting the soft ripples of the lake just a few yards away. Reaching for his canteen of water, he places the container between his legs and opens the cap with his right hand–his only hand–and takes a long sip of cool water.

Bucky then gets up from his bed and stretches before he walks out of his hut and lets the sun coat his skin with a soft warmth.

_Serenity._

“Sergeant Barnes,” A warm, welcoming voice calls his name. Bucky looks over and sees T’Challa walking over with long strides, hands clasped behind his back.

“Your Highness,” Bucky greets with a small smile, “You can call me Bucky.”

“Bucky,” T’Challa replies instantly, “How are you feeling?”

Bucky sighs. It’s a question he’s getting used to answering easily now. He’s in touch with his feelings and his emotions. He hasn’t been in a while.

“I’m feeling… good. Thank you,” Bucky says graciously. T’Challa puts a hand up in the air with a smile,

“None of that. I normally wouldn’t come unannounced but I received a call from a good friend of yours earlier this morning–Steve,” T’Challa says softly, watching Bucky closely. Bucky perks a little bit with a nod of his head.

“What did he say?”

“He asked about you. How you were doing, coping… but he also asked me something else, but I wanted to have your answer first before I tell him.”

Bucky furrows an eyebrow, “What’s that?”

T’Challa pauses for a moment before he speaks again. “Do you know a ___ ___?”

Bucky’s taken aback. He hasn’t heard your name in a long time and the moment T’Challa speaks it, he realizes just how badly he needed to hear it. It’s an odd feeling, a strong sense of longing, and an even deeper sense of ache. Bucky nods.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Okay. How would you feel if she accompanied you here during your stay and recovery? Do you think you would be up for that? To have someone familiar?”

Someone familiar.

“Yeah, actually. Yeah, I would.” Bucky replies.

T’Challa presses his lips together with a smile, “Okay. I’ll call Captain Rogers back today.”

T’Challa bids a goodbye, and Bucky is left alone again with nothing but the sun’s warmth, the lake’s ripples, and his thoughts of you. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't even the other Bucky fic I had planned, but after seeing Infinity War, I got another idea. 
> 
> SO, that being said, at the end of this series there will be Avengers: Infinity War spoilers. Though, I think, that by the end of this series everyone will have seen the movie. But, just in case.


End file.
